sao_abridgedfandomcom-20200213-history
KaggyVA
KaggyVA is a professional Voice Actor and Youtuber! He has found much success as a voice actor, having done work at a multitude of studios like FUNimation, Bang Zoom Entertainment!, Okratron, RoosterTeeth, etc. for various anime/video games. Roles *'B'T X' - Bem *'Hyouka' - Jun'ya Nakajo *'Q&A with the Flaming C' - Kid Flash *'Smite' (Video Game) - Beamy Chibi Ra, The Marksman Rama *'Freedom Planet' (Video Game) - Mayor Zao *'Flur: Blades of the Universe' - Ted Uko *'Justice League War Abridged' - Green Lantern *'Seduce Me' (Video Game) - Sam *'Minecraft Diaries' - Gene *'Dragon Ball Absalon' - Goten *'One Piece: Episode of Sabo: Bond of Three Brothers, A Miraculous Reunion and an Inherited Will' - Trebol *'Overlord' - Vice-Chief, Additional Voices *'Yandere Simulator' - Delinquent Male Student *'Hellsing Ultimate Abridged' - Mexico *'Code Geass: Akito the Exiled Final- To Beloved Ones' - Franz Vallo *'Battleborn' (Video Game) - Kid Ultra *'Heavy Object' - Male Operator, Male Announcer *'Fairy Tail' - Drake, Grandpa Sniper, Additional Voices *'My Street: Phoenix Drop High' - Gene *'Throne of Atlantis Abridged' - Green Lantern, Zeus *'JoJo's Bizarre Adventure' - Game Announcer, Delinquent A *'Seduce Me 2: The Demon War' (Video Game) - Sam *'Joker Game' - Tazaki *'One Piece Film: Gold' - Jimmy Myers *'Hatsukoi Monster' - Makurazaki, Additional Voices *'Servamp' - Koyuki *'Handa-kun' - Akane Tsutsui *'Cheer Boys!!' - Soichiro *'Yuri!!! On Ice' - Hikaru, Additional Voices *'Izetta: The Last Witch' - Laurence *'Chronexia and the Eight Seals' - Tom Watson *'Kiss Him, Not Me' - Yusuke Igarashi *'Nanbaka' - Uno *'All Out' - Keta *'Learn Japanese to Survive! Katakana War' (Video Game) - Owen *'RWBY' - Dying Huntsman, Henry Marigold *'Epic Rap Battles of Akademi' - Yandere-Kun *'Young Justice Abridged' - Kid Flash, Red Hood, Zeus *'Heroes Arena' (Video Game) - Harker 'Warrior of Light' *'elDLIVE' - Gucchi, Green Alien, Additional Voices *'Sword Art Online Abridged' - "Dream" Kirito, Schmitt, Corvatz *'Akiba's Trip: The Animation' - Tamotsu Denkigai *'Death Battle' - Jason Lee Scott/Red Power Ranger, Hercule Satan *'Remember, Remember' (Video Game) - Kris *'Legendary Castle' (Video Game) - Matt Perry *'Love Tyrant' - Gofumi, Additional Voices *'Straight to Gay' - Landlord *'HunkiePop' - Keanu *'Oushitsu kyoushi Haine' - Leonhard von Glanzreich *'Akashic Records of Bastard Magical Instructor' - Gibul *'Girl Beats Boys' - Toshiya Murata *'Interviews with Monster Girls' - Jun'ichi Ohta *'Heroes Clash of Kings' (Video Game) - Male Protagonist, Andrea *'Gamers!' - Gakuto Kase *'Sakura Quest' - Sergio *'Knight's & Magic' - Tuva *'Hitorijime My Hero' - Kensuke Ohshiba *'Hajimete No Gal' - Junichi *'Frontier-0' - HPA Soldier 7482 *'Blood Blockade Battlefront' - Brigade *'Osama Game' - Yousuke Ueda *'UQ Holder' - Chao *'Imouto sae Ireba li' - Haruto *'Anime-Gataris' - Kai Musashikai, Kai *'My Time at Portia' (Video Game) - Aadit *'Pop Team Epic' - Popuko *'Hakyu Hoshin Engi' - Ohma *'ReLIFE' - Akira Inukai *'Hakata Tonkotsu Ramens' - Feilang *'Gundam Build Divers' - Hawk *'Tokyo Ghoul: re' - Takeomi *'The Legend of the Galactic Heroes: The New Thesis - Encounter' - Volker Axel von Bülow, Additional Voices *'Dragonball Legends' (Video Game) - Shallot *'Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card Arc' - Takashi *'Dances with the Dragons' - Egurrd, Additional Voices *'My Hero Academia' - Naomasa Tsukauchi *'Tada Never Falls in Love' - Taninaka, Additional Voices *'Hanebado: The Badminton Play of Ayano Hanesaki!' - Yukiteru Hayama *'Lord of Vermilion: The Crimson King' - Kazama *'Free!' - Shizuru Isurugi *'Percy Jackson: The Audio Drama' - Percy Jackson *'Black Clover' - Aphro, Additional Voices *'Wiz;Alice' (Video Game) - Oruga *'Nomad of Nowhere' - Red Manuel *'Ulysses: Jeanne d'Arc and the Alchemist Knight' - Bedford *'Sword Art Online' - Atsushi Kanamoto *'A Certain Magical Index' - Male Citizen 02B, Male Patron 02B *'Hero Mask' - Robber *'Zombieland Saga' - Romero *'Magical Girl Special Ops Asuka' - Ise *'YooHoo to the Rescue' - Martee, Khan *'Mix: Meisei Story' - Ichiban *'Sarazanmai' - Kazuki *'Kono Oto Tomare!' - Takezo *'Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir' - Chris Lahiffe, Future Chris/Timetagger *'7Seeds' - Arashi *'Gorgeous Butterfly: Young Nobunaga' - Yoichi *'Pokémon Masters' (Video Game) - Roark *'Borderlands 3' (Video Game) - Promethea Male 2, Sylestro, Dental Dan *'Freedom Planet 2' (Video Game) - Mayor Zao *'Iridescent' - Bolsito Navigation Category:Cast Category:Recurring Cast Category:A to Z